Peugeot 206 Rally Car '99
|displacement = 1997 cc |aspiration = Turbo |engine = WR-spec EW10 J4 |torque = 428.2 lb-ft (GT2) 394.9 lb-ft (GT3-GT6) |power = 460 BHP (GT2) 299 BHP (GT3-GT6) |pp = 482 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |length = 4005 mm |width = 1770 mm |height = 1300 mm |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT2) |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT3-GT6) }} The Peugeot 206 Rally Car '99 is a Rally car produced by Peugeot. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. The car appears to be the #14 driven by Francois Delecour, who achieved a 16th place finish in the 1999 WRC season's Driver's Championship. In-game description "The 206-based WR car that rewarded their return to the WRC, after a 12 year hiatus." Acquisition GT2 In Gran Turismo 2, the Peugeot 206 Rally Car '99 can be bought at the Peugeot Special Cars Dealership in West City for 500,000 Credits. In addition, this car is one of the rally cars that are available from the start in Arcade Mode. GT3 This car can be bought at the Peugeot dealership for 350,000 Credits. It can also be won by completing the Rally of Alps event. GT Concept This car is available to the player in Arcade Mode from the beginning. GT4 In Gran Turismo 4, the Peugeot 206 Rally Car '99 can be purchased for 750,000 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 750,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Peugeot 206 Rally Car '99 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 294,757 Credits. It is a Level 11 car. GT6 In Gran Turismo 6, the Peugeot 206 Rally Car '99 can be purchased for 300,000 Credits. It has a simple interior. Trivia *In Gran Turismo 2, the replay nameplate of this car is read as Peugeot 206 '99 Rally Car. This is quite unusual, because the car's production year is usually put at the end of the car's name, instead of being put in the middle. **However, several other cars in the Japanese version of the game do have the non-standard formatting, some of which can be seen in GT2 rally ghosts. *Texture files of this car in Gran Turismo PSP would contain the Esso logos used on the car in the PAL and NTSC-J versions of the various Gran Turismo games until Gran Turismo 4. They would also contain the logos of V-Rally, a competitor rally racing series made by Infogrames at the time of GT3's release (currently owned by bigben Interactive); the car appears to be based on 1999 Tour de Corse specification, as V-Rally was the title sponsor of that event. Pictures Peugeot_206_Rally_Car_'99_(GT2,_Esso).jpg|The Peugeot 206 Rally Car '99 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Aside from the Clarion and Esso Ultron logos being made less readable, the car lacks the driver number. It also has different rims, having 8-spoke rims as opposed to the 5-spoke rims seen in the later games. Peugeot_206_Rally_Car_'99_(GT2,_Exxon).jpg|The Peugeot 206 Rally Car '99 as it appears in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 2. Due to the non-existence of Esso in the United States, all the references to Esso are changed to Exxon. Peugeot 206 Rally Car '99 (Exxon).jpg|The Peugeot 206 Rally Car '99 with Exxon branding as seen in Gran Turismo 6. In subsequent games, starting from the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, an additional Exxon logo can be found on the doors, in place of an Esso Ultron logo. File:Fp2wrl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Videos Gran Turismo 2 - Peugeot 206 Rally Car HD Gameplay Gran Turismo 3 Peugeot 206 rally car en Swiss Alps Gran Turismo 4 - Peugeot 206 Rally Car '99 PS2 Gameplay HD Gran Turismo For PSP Peugeot 206 Rally Car 99 Gran Turismo 5 Peugeot 206 Rally Car '99 (PS3) Gran Turismo 6 Peugeot 206 Rally Car '99 (PS3) Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT Concept Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Peugeot Rally Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s rally cars Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with regional differences Category:Level 11 Cars Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Cars available in GT3 arcade mode